1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a machine and method for soldering a fiber optic cable to a package.
2. Background Information
Electro-optical devices such as laser diodes are typically packaged in a metal container (package) which has a fiber optic cable attached to the package. The fiber optic cable may be soldered to an outer tube of the package. Soldering the fiber optic cable to the tube provides strain relief for the cable and hermetic seal for the package. There are two primary techniques for soldering the cable to the package tube. In one technique, solder in the form of a wire is heated and melted onto the cable and tube. A flux is first applied to the area of solder to facilitate the process. The flux must then be cleaned from the package. The second technique includes placing a solder preform onto the cable and then melting the preform.
The soldering techniques of the prior art are manual operations that require soldering irons or some other device to heat the solder. It is inefficient to mass produce opto-electronic products with manual processes. Manual processes also introduce an element of human error that may result in lower yields and/or product quality. Additionally, the process of adding and removing flux further increases the cost of producing parts. It would be desirable to automate the process of attaching a fiber optic cable to an opto-electronic package.
A solder machine that can solder a fiber optic cable to a package. The machine includes a fixture to support the cable and package, and a gas heater coupled to the fixture. The machine further includes a solder dispenser coupled to the fixture.